


A Harry Potter Fairy Tale

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullet Point Fiction, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy Cultures, Female Harry Potter, Meddling Dumbledore, Missing Harry Potter, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Vaguely Inspired By Robin McKinley's Spindle's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Voldemort wasn't invited to the Naming Party and got salty 'bout it.





	A Harry Potter Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is vaguely reminiscent of Robin McKinley's "Spindle's End". Which is a fantastic retelling of the Sleepy Beauty story; I highly recommend any of McKinley's works. They are all fabulous. 
> 
> Second, when plotbunnies bite me, I write in bullet points. Sometimes the points become poetic prose. Other times, it's just bullet points. 
> 
> Third, the muse is still kicking this around. So I might be able to clean it up and finish it.

  * Fantasy land - James and Lily are the ruling monarchy of a fantasy kingdom
  * Invites a bunch of highly magical creatures & people to the Naming Ceremony of their baby Princess
  * Fairy godmothers giving gifts like grace, dexterity, etc 
  * Voldemort kills parents and curses Harry to die 
  * Last fairy, smallest one, can shift the curse just enough that Harry won’t die, but will suffer greatly 
  * Harry too young to really remember anything from her former life as a wixen princess 
  * She’s been moved to her mother’s land - a place with no magic, to live with distant relatives.
  * They don’t want her and so sell her off to another 
  * So Harry ends up as a general dogsbody to a traveling merchant, who is a wixen, but from another land. 
  * She grows up and learns the merchant’s trade. She’s clever, savvy, magical. 
  * Eventually, she takes over his caravan and forges a new route to her old land. 
  * She learns that this kingdom is missing its rulers - an ageing vizier (Dumbledore) is running things. 
  * Harry is almost deified here, but they assume she looks like she did when she was 1 - pale, darkish hair, blue-green eyes. 
  * Harry is deeply tanned now, from all her outside life and the adoption from the merchant. She uses magic to dye her hair into bright colors - good for business - and after a potion to give her more than perfect eyesight, her eye color changes on its own - another thing good for business 
  * Part of the Missing Princess story is that the girl is prophesied to defeat the evil demon that lurks in the mountains on the border. Whose influence has been growing ever since he killed the monarchs. 
  * She runs into a seer, a maker of wands - the magi foci of this kingdom (Harry learned magic without foci) - who says she is the princess and gives her a wand. 
  * Harry doesn’t know what to do with the wand. She’s never needed a focus for her magic. But she thinks she can sell it later. She is a travelling merchant, after all. 
  * She carries a curved sword, similar to a scimitar, but smaller and lighter
  * As she finishes her trading trip and is about the leave, the demon Voldemort attacks the city-state. 
  * Harry fights like a whirling dervish, with magic and sword, trickery and cleverness, bravery and protectiveness for those who can’t defend themselves in the square 
  * When the smoke clears, the demon’s minions who attacked the square are dead. She is unharmed
  * What she did was something that no one’s ever seen - magic without wands? Swordwork? Unheard of here. 
  * The people think she’s some foreign trickster god 
  * They tell the Vizier about her. 
  * Dumbledore swoops in to see her before she saddles up her horses and carts. 
  * He does not recognize her for the princess she is but does see her as a potentially dangerous person, someone he can manipulate into helping him. 
  * She refuses. This isn’t her fight. She has a schedule to keep. She’s busy. 
  * Dumbledore is never refused. He is used to being the most powerful person in the room. 
  * Harry gets the measure of Dumbledore. He is nominally against the demon, but while they have a holding pattern waiting for the missing princess, he gets to be king all but in name. Harry realizes he won’t give that up and in his own way, just as bad as the demon. 
  * She still says this isn’t her fight. 
  * On her way out of the city-state, she is accosted by a robin-hood like group. They don’t want her goods, but they do want her to teach them. To fight as she does. 
  * They offer to pay her. After some discussion with her caravan-workers, her friends and cousins, they agree. They give a few sketches of their swords for them to give to a blacksmith 
  * And teach them how to use their magic without a foci
  * It’s noticeably that Harry is infinitely better this - and another seer, (Luna) notices the fairy magic on her 
  * She says something and the whole robin hood group suddenly realize that this is their missing princess


End file.
